News Archive
Futurama News: Archive July 2011 July 15, 2011 The Eighth Broadcast season of Futurama continues on Thursdays at 10pm EST on Comedy Central, next episode: Yo Leela Leela. May 2010 May 27, 2010 Futurama is to return for a sixth season on Comedy Central! It will air June 24 at 10pm EST on Comedy Central. September 2009 September 6, 2009 The next two episodes of the four part mini-series of Bender's Game is to show today at 6:00 and 6:30 PM on SkyOne. Here, we will see the beginning of Bender's alternate reality where he is Titanius Anglesmith in Cornwood. June 2009 *'New Futurama Episodes Announced - 'Comedy Central has announced that an order for 26 half-hour episodes has been requested with a tentative 2010 transmission http://www.comedycentral.com/press/press_releases/2009/061009_futurama_returns.jhtml June 10, 2009 New Futurama Episodes Announced Comedy Central has officially announced that a batch of new Futurama episodes will be created for a 2010 series. This puts to bed all the rumor and speculation surrounding the future of the series that has been doing its rounds on the Internet since the completion and transmission of 'Into the Wild Green Yonder' which was the last of Four feature-length episodes. The season is expected to contain 26 half-hour episodes and is scheduled to hit screens in 2010 July 2009 July 20, 2009 40th Anniversary of the First Lunar Landing Today marks the 40th anniversary of the first Lunar Landing. 40 years ago, three men traveled and landed on the Moon. These three astronauts then gained fame. The Original Lunar Landing Site has even been seen in Futurama in The Series Has Landed. ---- Actors Not Coming Back It has been reported that John DiMaggio, Maurice LaMarche, Billy West, Tress MacNeille and Katey Sagal have not reached an agreement with the production studio and therefore there are new actors being auditioned for the roles. This is however unverified at the moment. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/8158824.stm ---- July 29, 2009 The Futurama Wiki reaches 1000 articles with the creation of Brittany Murphy! Thank you to everyone who has helped get us to this point. ---- July 31, 2009 Good news everyone! The voice cast of Futurama has just signed a new contract with Fox after weeks of intense salary negotiations.http://www.thestar.com/comment/columnists/article/674841 August 2009 August 19, 2009 Bender's Game to Show on Sky1 Sky1 has announced that they will be releasing the movie Bender's Game in a four part series, each part lasting half an hour. The first will start on August 30, 2009. This follows on from the previous two movies, Bender's Big Score and The Beast with a Billion Backs which also came out on Sky1 in the same way and has been classed by Sky1 as new episodes, rather than a movie. September 2009 September 6 2009 The next two episodes of the four part mini-series of Bender's Game is to show today at 6:00 and 6:30 PM on Sky1. Here, we will see the beginning of Bender's alternate reality where he is Titanius Anglesmith in Cornwood. ---- Official Source Links 1 - Comedy Central Press Release - http://www.comedycentral.com/press/press_releases/2009/061009_futurama_returns.jhtml References Category:News